The invention relates to a pistol comprising a pistol body including a trigger mechanism, and a slide including a barrel and a breech, said slide being displaceably guided on the pistol body against the force of a return spring, the trigger mechanism as a whole consisting of a firing pin unit with a spring-biased firing bolt having a downwardly extending firing bolt lug; a horizontal control ramp in the slide; a guide located in a vertical plane and formed by a guide coulisse and a guide finger cooperating with the former; a control spring fastened with its lower end in the pistol body, said control spring having an upper end region deflectable in transverse direction and extending, at the top, into the path of the control ramp; and a trigger bar having a front end hinged to a trigger and a rear end region cooperating with the control ramp, the guide and the control spring, which trigger bar in turn acts on the firing bolt lug by means of a catch nose.
Such a pistol is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,744, FIGS. 27 to 29. Therein, the guide coulisse is punched in the rear end region of the trigger bar, the latter thereby being weakened at a location where strength and precision are important. The control spring is fastened in the pistol body made of plastics, and at its upper end it has a bent plane abutment surface for the rear end of the trigger bar. Its position in the pistol body and the position of the abutment surface thus involve great tolerances. This latter fact is a problem since the precision of triggering depends on it. For triggering the shot, the rear end of the trigger bar slides downwards on the abutment surface, and for this purpose, moreover, the friction between these two surfaces must be overcome. As a consequence both the position of the pressure point and also the trigger weight become imprecise, both of them are not adjustable. As a catch nose, the trigger bar has a tongue arranged very far rearwardly on a thin, horizontal web and inclined rearwardly under an acute angle and to the middle, which tongue has a surface cooperating with the firing bolt lug that must be oblique because of the inclination, yet must be machined with the highest precision. The acute angle is difficult to maintain by bending, because of the resilience of the sheet. With this design and arrangement, the trigger bar has a weak structure and is difficult to produce with sufficient precision. Despite the fact that the parts of the trigger as a whole are expensive to produce, they nevertheless have inherent tolerances.